


Gli amanti di notte

by Lenia



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Establish Relationship, Fluff, Heavenly and Primal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post canon, Stupid babies cuddling, post final, spoilers sorta, takes place a week after Tiger Rides Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenia/pseuds/Lenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he had tossed and turned he could not find sleep as the Prince always intercepted his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli amanti di notte

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's not in chronological order, sue me! Trf is underworks with massive reediting and chapter 5 is coming soon. Enjoy ;)
> 
> The title means "night time lovers" in Italian ;))) enjoy <3

It has been almost seven days since the walls have fallen and Marco could not find any solace of his new found peace. The night is bright as the moon cascaded down the canvases of the gers as the shadows dance along the moonlight. The man was given a luxuries room inside the breech walls of the forbidden city but Marco was reluctant to step foot inside, not ready to claim his new found home that was once enemy territory. Instead, Marco remained with the wounded, tending to their wounds as he was also injured. His dislocated arm was held in a sling as he carried it gingerly to his chest, making each step painful. He should have reminded inside his tent in an uneasy sleep instead of wondering in the night and knowing the dangers that linger in the shadow's of darkness. As he had tossed and turned he could not find sleep as the Prince always intercepted his dreams.

_Bi ta nart...Marko khairtai_

His bloodstain lips murmured painfully yet lovingly as Marco leaned to kiss him. It was his hearts actions and not his mind. His world around him did not matter, the Mongols, the Song, Xiangyang, Cambulac, this war. Nothing did as his world narrowed to his Prince who lay bleeding on the cart covered in sheep skin. He paid no mind to the soldiers who were wheeling him to the healers while Jingim held him close. Now, Marco is walking around barefooted in the dead of night like a ghost maiden, searching for her long lost lover, to be reunited once more. He recognized the embroidery of Jingim's tent and he stood for a moment outside the flaps to find the courage to step in.

Carefully, Marco open the flaps and avoid making any noise as he crept into the sick tent where his lover laid on his bed of furs with candles and a fire pit illuminating the ger. He had not seen him in seven days when he had been wheeled into his tent with the healers and the surgeons. Only the Khatun and his three wives had visited him but the second day the Khan visited him once when he was in his painful rest. He had to wait hours if not days before the Prince could be visited and the Khan left to rest in the capital of the walled city in Xiangyang. 

He crept closer to the man, Jingim looked young in his slumber with his hair unbound splayed on the pillows. His face looked less pale, quickly regaining his healthy tan complexion on his cheeks as he looked at peace in his deep sleep. He was nude but Marco could see barely any flesh since he was so wrapped in bandages under the furs. He peered closer just noticing near the pallet bed laid Marco's crucifix on a small table. It was dented and burnt from the blast of the black powder when Jingim worn his crucifix to battle. The sight of the thing causes Marco to shudder in a breath, trying to quiet himself for he does not know why. 

“Are you going to keep standing there staring or are you going to come closer?” The Prince asked in a low voice making Marco jump from his thoughts.

“Jingim, you should be resting,” Marco whispered as he came closer to him. Jingim's eyes were half lidded as he gazed up at Marco from his bed.

“How can I when you stand over me so?”

Marco had no answer so he pulled up a chair and sat next to his injured lover. “Would you like me to get you anything?” He asked trying to deflect the question.

“No.”

“Would you like me to read you a story or-”

“I would like to sleep.” Jingim interrupted.

“I’m sorry.” The Latin whispered. Silence stretched on between for a short while before the Prince quietly asked.

“What troubles you? You should also be sleeping.”

“You. I mean seeing you like this. Knowing that you were hurt and close to death. It drives sleep from me.” Marco admitted, recalling on the familiar conversation he had before with Jingim when the serpent nearly claimed his life. For a while silence came upon them again until the Prince sighed and closed his eyes.

“Come here.”

“What?” The Latin asked.

“Come here.” Jingim repeated opening his eyes turning to look at Marco. The Latin swiftly stood up, sliding out of his outer robe, letting it fall around his ankles before making his way closer to the Prince. Jingim reached up, took Marco’s good hand and tugged him down until the Latin found himself laying next to his lover on the bed with his head custioned on a toned stomach beneath the furs. 

“Sleep now," Jingim gave a soft command.

For a while Marco laid stiffly on his lover’s stomach until the Prince’s fingers started running though Marco’s curls, he found himself melting into the embrace and his body finally relaxing. Marco sighed, his body turning more like liquid by Jingim's hands. Marco felt small in the Prince's presence and resisted the urge to curl his legs to his chest as a child would when asleep. Not a moment later he heard a soft snore filling the room along with breathing.

The rise and fall of Jingim's stomach under Marco's head lull him into a state of serenity he had not been in a very long time. His eye lids felt heavy and soon closed them and joined Jingim in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> "Bi ta nart Marko khairtai" means "I love you, Marco" in Mongolian because Jingim is a cheesehead :)


End file.
